On Top of the World
by Neverland8
Summary: The Doctor takes a job as a tutor in order to investigate some "space lasers", but soon finds himself with three new companions! Current Doctor: Ten; Current Companion: Rose. Will be definite mentions of Tenpetals, Amy/Rory and Eleven/River. Maybe slight mentions of Phinabella and Canderemy.
1. Jurassic Park: A Curious Incident

**AN: Hey, I remembered my password! Happy 2015! To celebrate the New Year, here's the first chapter of my new crossover fic. A new chapter will be posted every Friday or Saturday, depending on when I have time. I will tell you in the Author's Notes if there is a change in plans. Right, Chapter One!**

Chapter One

A Curious Incident

"A tutor?" Rose asked, dubious. "Seriously?"

The Doctor put on his trench coat and grinned at his companion. "Well, you're the one who keeps complaining that I don't have money to buy you chips."

"You can _make_ chips by pushing a couple of buttons!" Rose laughed, referencing the TARDIS's way of producing food.

"Yeah, well, there may-or-may-not be something interesting going on in this area." the Doctor conceded, piquing Rose's interest.

"What sort of something?"

"Couple of lasers fired into space. Nothing too important." the Time Lord shrugged. "Besides, there are these two boys living here who need a 'highly advanced and extremely patient tutor.'"

"So where are we, then?" Rose asked, leaning against the TARDIS console.

"Danville, USA, somewhere in the 2010s." the Doctor told her. "You just explore the TARDIS a bit. I'll be back before you know it."

"Explore the TARDIS?" Rose smirked. "Do you want me to get lost? You showing off your box to someone else?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not taking anyone that young on as a companion." He seemed to have some sort of unpleasant memory up front, and Rose decided not to ask about it.

"Right. Have fun!" Rose said, heading off into a random door. She called back, "And bring me back something nice!"

* * *

The Doctor walked into the living room, where the two boys were waiting. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he called. "Are you Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yep." Phineas nodded, fiddling with something in his hands. "I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb."

"Your mom said she'll bring snacks while we're working on History." the Doctor reported, before sitting down in one of the chairs. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you need a tutor, anyway? Your sister's going to normal school, right? Why aren't you?"

"We kept getting in trouble." Phineas explained. "And I really can't see why. The last straw was when we built a giant robot during recess so we could explain to the other kids the scientific method. I don't think Mom believed the Principal, though."

"Really, a giant robot?" the Doctor was interested. "Out of what?"

"Textbooks and a swingset."

"Wow. Well, we should probably get started with History. What do you know about Perseus and Medusa?"

"One time our sister turned into Medusa for an afternoon." Phineas suggested.

The Doctor paused. "Alright."

"We also raced chariots downtown."

"Interesting. What are you doing?"

Phineas, in response, lifted up a miniature truck. He then placed it on the table and it starting driving in circles.

The Doctor, surprised, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the car. "Wow." he said, checking out the readings. "_That's_ impressive."

Ferb, who had been doing relatively nothing this whole time, looked at the screwdriver curiously.

"What is that?" Phineas asked, amazed.

"Nothing." the Doctor shrugged, putting it in his jacket pocket. "Why don't we get started?"

"It looks awesome." Phineas continued, thinking of the Sonic and not paying attention. "What does it do?"

"Nothing." the Doctor persisted, a little annoyed with himself for having blown his cover so early. "In Ancient Greece-"

"But it makes such a cool whirring sound." Phineas added, and Ferb nodded to back him up. "And you used it to scan my car. Does it read technology to see what it's made of? Is it human? Is it from the future? Are _you_ from the future?"

"I'm from the past _and _the future." the Doctor said vaguely. "I'm from Nevertime- I mean Neverland- I mean..."

Thankfully, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher walked in with a bowl of potato chips. The toy car convenientally slid off the table and under the sofa, leaving no evidence of its presence.

Ferb took a quick glance at the bowl, and said, "That's not what he meant by chips."

"Oh, right." Linda nodded, setting the bowl down. "The accent should have cued me off. Be right back."

"Hello, friend!" the Doctor grinned at Ferb as the latter's mother went back into the kitchen, referencing his accent. "How long've you been here?"

"It looks so pretty." Phineas muttered, still distracted. "I bet we could replicate it if..."

"Maybe later, American." the new tutor quickly changed the subject. "Ancient Greece."

* * *

"See you tomorrow, boys!" the Doctor called from the doorway. "Just... don't be surprised if I'm a week or so late. Happens from time to time." With that the door slammed shut.

Phineas turned to his brother. "I dunno, Ferb. Something seems off about him."

"Was it the last sentence, the sonic thing or the fact he talked about Ancient Greece as if he was there?" Ferb asked.

"Actually, it was when he mentioned he lived in a 1950's Phone Box, but yeah, those are pretty valid points."

Ferb shrugged.

"We should probably follow him. Just to be sure he's not an alien or something. If he is, I'm sure Meap would like to know."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" Phineas jumped off the couch. "We can probably catch up to him if we go now." he then called into the kitchen, "Mom! We're going outside!"

"Don't bother your sister!" Linda called back unconcernedly. Candace had returned from school only a few minutes before.

* * *

As Phineas and Ferb raced out the door after their tutor, Candace watched from her bedroom window. "What are they up to?" she asked out loud.

"_And _I've just lost you." her best friend, Stacy, said from over the phone. "Candace, we're supposed to be doing our homework together. Remember? Teamwork?"

"Hold that thought, Stace." Candace told her. "Be back in a flash."

"No. No you won't." Stacy sighed from the other end of the phone as Candace hung up and raced out the door.

* * *

The Doctor fumbled in his pocket for the TARDIS keys. He noticed that none of the odd passersby cared about the man trying to enter the old-timey police box. People around Danville must be used to this kind of stuff. That's when he remembered. "Oh!" he scolded himself. "Left Rose's chips at the Flynn-Fletchers'."

As he ran off to grab his gift for Rose, Phineas and Ferb crawled out from behind a building. "Huh. That's a pretty small house." Phineas noted. "You think we can open it?"

They walked up to the box and tried the door, but it was locked. "You don't happen to have one of those Sonic-Things, do you?"

In response, Ferb pulled one out of his jacket. "As always, you are prepared." Phineas complimented.

Ferb used the device on the door. All they got in response was an angry humming from the box. "Oh, gosh, Ferb." Phineas's eyes widened. "I think it's alive."

Ferb put the sonic away. (It was just a prototype anyway, and he hadn't expected it to work.)

"Um, excuse me sir, or ma'am," Phineas looked innocently up at the blue box. "But we're Phineas and Ferb, and, um, we kind of need to get in... so, you know, if you could...um..."

The door opened a crack.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Phineas grinned and ran in, closely followed by Ferb, who closed the door behind them.

"Hmm." Phineas glanced briefly around the inside, which was much bigger than its exterior and a lot more space-y. "It's like our homebase from when we built that milkshake bar. And our SHED. And..." His voice trailed off when he saw the console. "Aw, cool!" He and his brother ran over. "I wonder what these buttons do." he whispered.

He paused, glanced at Ferb, glanced at the console, back at Ferb, then back at the console again. Slowly, he reached out his hand and pushed a button.

The ship began to shake. Both boys grabbed hold of the console to steady themselves. Unfortunately, however, Ferb grabbed a lever and the momentum from the shake forced him to pull it down.

A blonde girl ran in from a corridor, took in the situation in a matter of seconds, then screamed, "No, stop!"

It was too late. The ship rocked even harder, sending all three of them flying into the railing.

The TARDIS was taking off.


	2. Jurassic Park: Hurtling Through Time

**(AN: OMSC! I'm SOOO sorry I didn't update sooner!)**

Chapter Two

Hurtling through Time

Candace couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the things she'd dealt with the summer before, this was the strangest. Not only did a blue box open of its own accord, but it was beginning to disappear. This was going to be _the ultimate bust_.

"Phineas and Ferb!" she yelled at the disappearing invention. "You are _so busted_!"

If her brothers heard, they didn't care. The box disappeared completely.

No sooner did that happen, the boys' new tutor appeared from around the corner, carrying a bowl of chips. Upon seeing the empty space where the box once was, the man blinked, dropped the bowl on the road and stomped his foot, yelled in frustration at the sky, "_Where is my phone box?_"

"Welcome to Candaceville, population two." Candace barely reacted. "It vanished a moment ago."

"B-b-but Rose is still in there!" the tutor protested, as if that fact made any difference.

"As are my brothers." Candace unhelpfully noted.

"_Phineas and Ferb are in there_?" he asked in horror.

"Yep." Candace nodded. "What's your name, exactly?"

"The Doctor. And where on earth did they take my TARDIS?"

"Your what?"

"My spaceship. I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey with two hearts and the ability to change appearances when I die, I travel through time and space in a blue box and _my companion is in there hurtling through the time vortex without anyone to pilot my ship._"

Candace looked unimpressed. "Sounds like something from one of my normal afternoons."

"Really? Things must get _really_ strange around here." the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"My brothers build a new invention every day." Candace explained. "A rollercoaster, a backyard beach, a restaurant based around our platypus, a teleporter, etc. It disappears before my Mom sees it, every day. Repeat."

"Interesting." the Doctor nodded. "Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher… I think I've heard that before."

"I'm sure you have." Candace nodded.

The Doctor shrugged that thought away. "Did they happen to build a time machine that didn't disappear?"

Candace thought for a second. "Actually…"

* * *

Rose was starting to dislike hurtling through the time vortex at top speed. And now the Doctor wasn't even there, and she was stuck with two ten-year-old boys.

"I'm Phineas." the ginger one said, shaking Rose's hand as they landed next to each other on the railing. "That's Ferb."

Ferb gave her a quick thumbs-up from across the TARDIS.

"Rose Tyler. What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"We were wondering if our tutor was an alien, so we followed him to his phone box and snuck inside." _Well, at least the kid's honest._ "I think he ran off to get you chips or something."

The TARDIS rumbled again. "That was a figure of speech!" Rose yelled to nobody in particular. "Well, good news, your tutor _is_ an alien."

"Figures. We can't have a normal day, can we, Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head.

"You don't talk much, do you kid?" Rose asked.

Ferb shook his head again.

"So, what did we do?" Phineas inquired, bouncing off the railing as the TARDIS shook again.

"Judging by the amount of shaking, we're going back in time." Rose stated matter-of-factly, but in all honesty she had no clue what she was doing. "It's usually not as rocky as this; I'm guessing the ship doesn't want to travel without her Doctor."

"So, what is his actual name?"

After a few seconds, Rose realized that she was stumped. "I… dunno."

"That's okay. None of us know Ferb's full name either."

"Actually, I–" the quieter brother began.

"Oh, he's from England, is he?"

"Yep." the ginger boy nodded.

"Seems like we can't go anywhere without running into someone from that country."

"Oddly enough, we have quite a similar problem." Phineas shrugged.

The TARDIS stopped rumbling. The three people landed hard on the floor. Rose groaned, but Phineas and Ferb seemed to just pop right up. "Let's go see where we are!"

"Wait, it could be–" Rose began, but the boys didn't heed her warnings. They raced to the doors and flung them open, revealing a very green landscape outside. Once Rose came to the doorway, however, and looked outside, she realized that the land was covered with huge dinosaurs.

"Great. Jurassic period." Rose muttered. "One of the only places he said he was _not_ going to go."

"It's okay, we know these guys." Phineas nodded. "Hi, Wilson!"

One of the herbivores closest to the TARDIS gave a little roar and continued on.

"You've travelled in time, too?" Rose questioned sceptically.

"Plenty of times." Phineas affirmed. "But the machines disappear before we can use them again, so we just keep building them as we need em."

"Right." Rose nodded to herself, though she was wondering if she and the Doctor could go anywhere without something unusual happening to them. "Now, if we just stay here, I'm sure the Doctor will–"

"Whoa! Check that out, Ferb!" Phineas yelled, running off in another direction, closely followed by his stepbrother.

"Hey! Wait!" Rose called after them. Sighing, she followed the boys' trail. _No sense in letting them get lost_.

* * *

"But why does your time machine need to be plugged in?"

"That one actually wasn't the boys' idea." Candace shrugged, sticking the plug into a nearby outlet. "Just pull the lever and we'll be going."

"This is a nice little museum." the Doctor noted, fiddling with the machine's controls in order to lock it onto the TARDIS's location. "It's got a Slushy Dog, and a footprint... and oh, a little shop! I do like little shops!"

"Priorities." Candace scolded as she sat down next to her brothers' tutor. It had been hard enough convincing everyone that the Doctor _was_ a County Inspector and that they all had to leave, but now she would probably be up all night doing her homework, and she figured Stacy wouldn't help her _now_. "Just go."

The Doctor pulled the lever.


	3. Jurassic Park: Astonishing

Chapter Three

Astonishing

"I am _never_ travelling that way again."

Candace watched calmly as the Doctor stumbled out of the Time Machine, looking like he was about to puke. However, he managed to straighten himself up. "That was _horrible_."

"I dunno how it is in your spaceship, Doc," she shrugged, stretching as she got out of the time machine, "But I had to travel through this one standing up, outside of the chair, right after being electrocuted."

In response, the Doctor promptly puked in the grass.

"A little warning might have been nice!" Candace muttered, having glanced away a bit too late.

"Sorry." the Doctor groaned. "It's just… that's worse than a Vortex Manipulator, gosh. How'd you all make it?"

"Maybe you just have motion sickness." Candace suggested.

"_Excuse me_, young lady, but I've travelled through the time vortex for over seven-hundred years and in almost every vehicle imaginable and I have _never once-_"

"So, is that your phone box?" the girl asked, pointing at the object a few feet from their machine.

"My TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled, scrambling to his feet and running over to hug the machine. "Where've you gone, you bad girl?"

"Same place we were last time." noted Candace, a little surprised at both their destination and the Doctor's actions towards what was, as far as she could tell, an inanimate object. "Prehistoric era. I wonder if any of the dinosaurs–"

"Rose?"

Candace looked around to see that the Doctor had gone into his machine. Creeping closer to it, she listened as he knocked on a seemingly endless supply of doors and saying the same thing every time. "Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose?" A splash was heard. There was a pause for a few seconds, then, "Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose?"

"I guess it just figures that the boys' tutor is a nutcase." she muttered to herself.

As if on cue, the Doctor walked out of the box, sopping wet.

"I have made the educated analysis that Rose is _not_ on this side of the TARDIS." he stated, as if it wasn't obvious.

"And my brothers?"

There was a pause, then the Doctor disappeared into his box again. "Phineas? Ferb? Phineas? Ferb? Phineas? Ferb? Phineas…?"

* * *

"Hey!" Phineas protested as Rose picked him and Ferb up by their shirt collars, like a mother cat picks up a kitten.

"Rule Number One of travelling in the TARDIS." Rose announced, putting the boys down. "Don't wander off."

Phineas paused briefly to watch the dinosaur they were chasing vanish into the grass, then turned to face Rose. "TARDIS?"

"The Doctor's ship; the one we just travelled in." Rose explained, feeling superior. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"That's an odd name." the ginger boy noted, with his brother nodding in agreement. "Why not 'Time Machine'? or 'USS Doctor'? Or…"

"Enough chatting." Rose interrupted. "We're going back to the TARDIS right now."

"That may be a problem." Ferb said. "Anyone know where the TARDIS is?"

Silence.

"Maybe we should have put up a road sign." Phineas thought.

"Where on Earth–"

"Look, Ferb! It's Perry!" Rose watched in astonishment as Phineas and Ferb ran over to a Platypus in the grass, who made some sort of noise in response to them picking him up.

"I didn't know there were platypi out here." she mused.

"There aren't." responded Phineas. "This is our pet platypus Perry. He must have been with us in the USS Doc and we didn't even notice."

"The… _you are not calling it the USS Doc_." Rose crossed her arms authoritatively.

"We are _so_ calling it that."

"She's not going to like it."

"How would you know?"

Rose didn't have a real answer to this question, so she said, "Well, I looked into the Time Vortex. So I think I'd know a thing or two about time machines."

Both boys looked confused.

"Not just that, I spread the word 'Bad Wolf' across the universe. No biggie." Rose tried sounding impressive, but the truth was that _that_ memory was pretty foggy, and also pretty painful.

"Oh, that explains the–"

"_Rose!_"

Rose whirled around to see the Doctor and a fifteen-year-old ginger running towards them. "_Doctor!"_ she called.

"Hi, Doc!" Phineas waved. "Candace, what are you doing here?"

"Busting you." Candace said as soon as she stopped in front of the boys.

The Doctor had enveloped Rose in a tight hug, then turned around. "Candace, technically you can't bust them, since it's _my_ time machine."

"Then I'll bust you along with them!" Candace amended.

"You most certainly will _not_." the Doctor shook his head. "Publicity is _not_ a good idea when you're me, especially since the Slitheen–"

Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, top secret. _Boys_, can we talk about the fact you _stole my time machine_?"

"Sorry." Phineas didn't really look sorry. "But we wanted to know if you were an alien or something."

"Time Lord of Gallifrey." Rose noted.

"_Rose_…" the aforementioned alien whined.

"Do you know Meap?" Phineas asked.

"Course. Meap Civilization from the planet Meaptropolis. Told them a pun was a bad idea, but would they listen? No… Zoe thought they were cute, though, so I took her there a couple of times…"

A roar sounded off in the distance.

"That would be a Tyrannosaurus Rex." the Doctor noted.

"Yeah, I think we noticed." Candace shot him a glare.

"Time to run." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, who grabbed Candace's, who grabbed Ferb's, who gestured to Phineas to follow them. Phineas ran off, still holding Perry.

* * *

"Voilá!" the Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors, showing off its bigger interior.

Candace strutted in and leaned back on the console. "Wow, Ferb, it's just like your SHED."

"What's the point in having you all if you aren't impressed by the bigger-on-the-inside technology?" pouted the Time Lord.

"Chill out." Rose shrugged, closing the door behind the group. "These kids just happen to be super-geniuses, that's all."

"Super-geniuses who broke into my TARDIS." the Doctor mumbled.

"So… you can go anywhere in this thing?" Phineas asked, sitting on the floor and playing cards with Ferb. (Where they had gotten the cards was a mystery.)

"Anywhere but time-locked places and my own grave." the Doctor nodded. "Not that _you're_ going anywhere in my TARDIS. We're taking you home and you're _staying _there."

"Yeah, right." Phineas smirked.

"Like that's going to happen." Candace rolled her eyes.

The Doctor looked offended. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You're our History tutor." Phineas stated, looking up briefly. "Show us some History."

"No. No way." the Doctor shook his head.

"You let Rose travel in the TARDIS." Candace pointed out.

"That's different." the Doctor protested. "She's an adult, or at least as far as you humans go, and I'm not going to have a kid traveling on here, not after..." His voice trailed off, and the others glanced at each other.

Eventually, Candace pulled a small book out of her skirt pocket and tossed it to the Doctor, who caught it. "What's this?"

"Everything they did last summer alone."

The Time Lord put on a pair of glasses and flipped through the book almost inhumanly fast. "_No way_." He muttered at the end.

"That's what they've done." Candace nodded. "With barely any help and all in an afternoon. And they also can defend themselves, as you'll note on days _ and _. And not only that, they'll have you, _and _Rose, _and _me, because if I can't bust you for this, I might as well come along for the ride. And I'm practically an adult. So don't say we're children, Doctor. We're not some kids who can't take care of themselves. We can and _will _handle this. So you're going to drop us off at home, and _then _you're going to come back tomorrow, and when I get home from school, you're taking us on a spin in your time machine. You're not getting out of it, because we can just build another time machine and go flying around, without you to supervise, and then what'll happen? Which would you prefer, Time Boy?"

There was silence. Then Phineas, Ferb and Rose slowly started clapping.

"Wow. I have _never _had anyone put up an argument like that." the Doctor sighed. "So... tomorrow afternoon?"

Phineas and Ferb jumped up and gave the alien a huge hug. "_Thank you!_" Phineas exclaimed.

The Doctor shrugged. "I'll hug anybody, won't I, Rose?"

Rose grinned, as she and Candace joined the group hug.

* * *

"Tomorrow afternoon, and don't be late!" Candace called.

"See you then!" Rose waved, watching them go, then turning back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor waved too, and his eyes fell on the platypus walking by them.

"Hey, guys? What's your platypus's name?" he asked.

"Perry." Phineas called back.

The Doctor stared after them in a stunned silence. "Perri..." he muttered to himself, then grinned. "Perry. That's a _brilliant _name."

_If only you knew how brilliant. _


	4. Barking at the Moon: Res Romana

Chapter Four

Res Romana

"Ancient Rome!"

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors to display... a forest. A dark, creepy-looking forest with no sign of Rome.

The Doctor's companions all gave him a glare. "This," Rose said slowly, as if the Doctor was a small child, "is not Rome."

"Well..." the Doctor glanced around. "It _could _be Rome." he then tried to walk outside and then stepped in some sort of puddle, which splashed into his face and turned purple. He wiped it off and then paused. "Still could be Rome."

A huge orange dragonfly- about as long as the Police sign on the TARDIS- flew past them.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Rose." Candace stepped out onto the planet's surface, watching her step carefully. "Not Rome."

"They had dragonflies in Rome." the Time Lord mumbled.

"You _did _set the TARDIS to Ancient Rome, didn't you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Well, _ish_."

"_Doctor._"

"Okay, I asked her to go somewhere _reminiscent _of Ancient Rome. If you're too strict with her she gets all rebellious."

"See, Ferb, the Awesome Box is alive." Phineas smirked.

"Yes, yes she is." the Doctor nodded, closing the door.

"So, what planet would this be?" Rose inquired, wandering towards the trees and keeping away from the mud puddles. "Seems like the future, am I right, Doctor?"

The Doctor checked his watch. "5154." he nodded. "Not-Earth."

"Sweet!" Phineas high-fived Ferb. "Future planet on our first trip!"

"Maybe it's that New Roman Empire you told me about _our _first trip." Rose suggested.

"Nah, America has taken them over by now. Now you see, _they_ lasted about ten years before they split. Not exactly the most orderly empire."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not for our home country." Phineas stated.

"Depends on- oh, hello."

The Doctor stopped midsentance due to the fact the five of them were immediately surrounded by very humanoid-looking planet inhabitants. The people didn't look remotely alien- though their clothes were tattered and dirty, they were wearing normal clothes, or at least normal for the 21st century. And the guns they pointed at them were _definitely _high-tech human.

All five of the new arrivals threw their arms up.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor called. "We're unarmed, see?"

The humans came out slowly, fear in their eyes, not lowering their guns. In total, there were about five of them. Upon close inspection, the Doctor realized that their eyes were all round and the same shade of brown, and they all appeared to be pretty starved.

"Yes, keep the guns up. Shoot the innocent children, wonderful plan!" Candace yelled. One of the people, a girl with messy auburn hair, swung her gun at her. The girl had to be no older than Rose, and seemed about to topple over any minute.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Phineas intoned.

"Ya think?" his sister retorted hotly.

"Well, this is our first time out of our pla- well, that's not true." Phineas thought for a second. "Well, anyway, we've just got a bit lost, so if you could point us to Rome..."

"Rome?" the tallest of the men there asked. "What d'ya need Rome for?"

"Oi! Listen to the kid!" Rose yelled, startling the inhabitants. "We're lost and need to get to Rome!"

This drew the soldiers' attention. They stared at Rose for a good long while, then let the guns clatter to the floor. "You." one of the men pointed.

"Hello." Rose waved in an annoyed but cautious fashion. "I'm the Captain of the... _The Enterprise_. And we'd like to know where we are, isn't that right, Doctor... McCoy?"

"McCoy?" the Doctor looked thoroughly offended.

"You do not need to look for Rome." The tall male, obviously the leader of the group, announced. "This is the planet Rome."

"Fantastic." Rose nodded. "If you could just take us to your city..."

"Come with us." the man said. Rose smirked and followed the group, bouncing along. The Doctor followed way more sulkily, while Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and ran off to catch up with Rose. Candace was the only one who noticed two of the Romans coming up behind them, guns still in hand, to block any sort of escape.

* * *

"We were sent here to study the planet's wildlife." the leader, Galen, explained to Rose, almost as if he was reciting something from a textbook. "Just for a week or so. But the ship crashed and so did our communicators. We ended up stuck here."

"How long have you been here?" Rose inquired, jumping over a root and giggling when the Doctor tripped over it.

The man gazed into the distance, as if trying to remember. "Three years." he said uncertainly and confusedly. "We've encountered native Romans and have begun trading with them. Only until the rescue ship comes, of course."

"Well, your rescue ship is us, now." Rose grinned. "Our spaceship can fit hundreds of people in it."

"That won't be a problem then. There are only twenty-eight of us."

The group then entered the makeshift village. The scientists Galen had mentioned were huddled in the center of town. Children's drawings of creatures none of the humans recognized littered the ground, and a doll lay outside a tent. All this gave the place an eerie, abandoned feeling.

And it didn't help that they were all staring, unblinkingly, at Rose.

Rose seemed unaware of the attention. "Right. I'm Captain Rose T. Kirk, and I will be your rescue ship. Just... give us a day or two, cause I'm sure these kids over here will want to poke around a bit. Is that right, kids?"

Candace, Phineas and Ferb eagerly nodded. The Doctor started to sulk when he realized that Rose was addressing him as well.

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, one of the women came forward. "You are like us." she said almost stupidly, pointing to Rose.

"Yes. We're human. From Earth. Hello." Rose waved, but the girl looked a little confused. She cocked her head to the side.

"You are like us." she repeated.

"That's enough of that." the Doctor announced, obviously not liking all the attention Rose was drawing. "I'm the Doctor, and these are Phineas, Ferb and Candace. How about Rose, Phineas and I go check out your little camp, while Candace and Ferb go make sure our ship is parked properly?"

"How the heck do we do that?" Candace asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor tossed a key at them, and Ferb caught it. "TARDIS key." He explained. "I'll give you all your own after this adventure. Come back with bananas."

Candace mumbled something and walked off, Ferb following close behind her.

"You sure we should split up?" Rose inquired.

"We need to make sure the TARDIS won't drift off to New Zealand or something." The Doctor replied. "Then we'd be stuck with the big-eye colony."

As they walked off, following a couple of scientists, Phineas tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"There are kids' toys and drawings everywhere."

"Yeah?"

"So where are the kids?"


	5. Barking at the Moon: Landslide

**(AN: Sorry I keep forgetting to update. Maybe if I got more *hint* reviews I might be able to remember. *wink* Anyway, let's celebrate Valentine's Day with a chapter that has _nothing_ to do with love.)**

Chapter Five

Landslide

Candace was trudging back through the woods. "Stupid box of stupid!" she exclaimed to nobody in particular. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"

Ferb pointed to the left, and Candace turned in that direction.

"I mean, drift off to New Zealand? What kind of garbage is that? What device in the Universe could just _drift _off to New Zealand? Don't answer that. And what would happen if we got eaten by a giant dragonfly, huh? What'd he do then?"

Before Ferb could answer, their ears were pierced with a human scream.

* * *

"Brilliant little city here." the Doctor congratulated the Natives, who gave him blank looks in reply, especially since all their city was made of was a few tents and a fire pit. "Nice place to live. _Well_, when I say nice, I mean..." he caught Rose's glare. "Nice. Fantastic. _Multa Bene._ But if you don't mind my asking, where are all the kids here?"

It took almost a minute for someone to respond. "We do not have children here."

"First off, stop being creepy." the Doctor told them, stepping in front of Rose and Phineas protectively, blocking them from the scientists' view. "It's not very hospitable. Second, there are children's toys and drawings everywhere."

"They are ours." a man said.

The Doctor laughed. "No they're not. These doodles are signed and last I checked, none of you are named 'Bobby II.' So you're going to stop being secretive and tell us what's going on _right now_."

There was silence as the people glanced back and forth at each other, wondering how to answer.

"If you're not going to say anything, we're going to get in our ship, and we're going to leave." the Doctor announced.

"Doctor…" Phineas whispered warningly, tugging on his tutor's sleeve.

"Yes?"

Phineas pointed behind them. The Doctor whirled around, to see glowing eyes coming from the forest behind them.

"What the–" the Doctor began.

Something kicked his feet out from under him. He tumbled on the ground, sending the dirt beneath him flying. Phineas and Rose ran to him to help him up, but Rose was intercepted before she could join him. The redhead girl from the patrol earlier jumped up behind her and injected something into her arm, before pushing her into the crowd of people. "Doctor!" Rose yelled, blinking furiously and trying to get to the Time Lord.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, struggling to get up. Phineas tried to come closer to help him, but someone jumped forward and pulled him away, sticking something of the same substance into his arm.

The Doctor felt the same thing stuck into his skin. The liquid went through his bloodstream, and he slowly felt his strength sapping. _Tranquilizer._

As he watched, Rose slowly collapsed on the ground. "Rose!" he shouted again, but felt himself held back by the villagers.

Phineas kicked at the people surrounding him, trying to break free, screaming as if to attract possible help, but it only took a few seconds for the tranquilizer's effect to sink in to him, too.

The last thing the Doctor saw before he collapsed were some of the villagers dragging Rose away, and the rest staring at him with dark, empty eyes.

The last thing he thought was, _These aren't humans._

* * *

The scream resounded through the forest, sending a chill through Candace's spine. The worst part was she knew that voice. "Phineas?" she called, terror creeping into her voice.

Ferb didn't waste time on words. He took off as fast as possible in the direction of his brother's voice, leaving Candace little choice but to follow him.

The two siblings went smashing through the undergrowth, throwing aside plants and dodging the large insects. Ferb seemed to be able to dodge everything quite easily, but just Candace's luck, every single item that was in the jungle seemed to fling itself at her face. Bugs, animals, plant life, every single twig, even a tree that literally leaped out of the ground in front of her. It was all she could do to keep up with her brother.

"Ow! Stupid! Tree! Duck! What the-! Ferb!"

Ferb stopped for a second, allowing Candace a second to run up. She looked up, and noticed that they'd halted in front of a large, gaping cave.

"_Please_ don't tell me that's where Phineas is." Candace practically begged.

Ferb gave her a look and then ran in.

"Of course it is." Candace slouched before following Ferb.

The cave was wide and dark, and Candace could barely see anything in front of her. "Ferb?" she called out, and felt her brother slide his hand into hers.

"Right here." he said.

Candace nodded a bit and tried to swallow her fear. "Phineas is in trouble. If he's down there, then we've gotta… what's that noise?"

A rumble had started above their heads. Then it clicked, and Candace grabbed Ferb and pushed him in front of her. "Go! Run!"

Then the rocks came. Rocks the size of the tree in the backyard came clattering down, blocking the opening. Candace, again with the worst luck in the world, tripped over a smaller pebble and came clattering to the ground. She turned around and helplessly watched the rocks come crashing towards her. Suddenly, Ferb whipped around, grabbed her hand again and pulled her to her feet. She was forced to run again, trying to catch her balance as her stepbrother pulled her forward. Finally, the final rock fell and the dust cleared. Both siblings fell to the ground and started coughing up dust. When Candace looked up, she made three observations.

One, the cave was a dead end.

Two, a small metal device was in the corner, making a strange clicking noise.

Three, the landslide had blocked the only opening.

"We're trapped!" Candace announced.

* * *

It took about an hour for Rose to come to.

When she did, her first thought was, _Where's the Doctor?_

"Doctor?" she called, trying to blink open her eyes. No response. "Doctor?"

She managed to get her eyes open, trying to stifle a yawn. She could see the Roman camp in front of her, but it was a lot darker than she remembered. The Doctor and Phineas were nowhere to be seen. She then noticed that she was completely tied up against a tree.

She tried to move a bit. She could only move a few inches in any direction, and seemed to be stuck in a sitting position. She swore and tried to adjust to the darkness. _Let's see if they did anything to my brain,_ she thought. It was time to use the trick the Doctor taught her- use your five senses. _What can I see? It's almost night. The day here must be a lot shorter than on Earth. I can smell damp earth and… this tree, I guess. Kind of smells like rotted wood mixed with maple syrup. Feel? I'm tied up with rope, obviously. Grass is a little damp. Can I hear anything? There's some sort of buzzing behind me, and there's fire crackling in the camp's center. Oh, and the scientists are whispering over in the corner. That doesn't bode well. Taste? What the heck am I supposed to do with that?_

That was when the scientists came over. "She's awake." Gale muttered, without the strange accent he had used earlier. Rose figured that he had attempted to speak English before, and now was speaking his native language, which the TARDIS was translating.

"Yeah, I am, what did you do to the Doctor?" she glared, startling the people.

"You speak our language?" a girl asked.

Rose wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "Where's the Doctor? And where're the Flynn-Fletchers? Who are you?"

The people looked sharply at each other, as if wondering whether to respond.

"We're natives of this planet." one of them piped up. "Some Earth settlers came two years ago. Some traded gifts with us while they were here, including toys, and the children drew what they found on the ground."

"However, they tried to wipe us out." Galen continued. "So we sent them on their way with a message to leave us alone. Unfortunately for them, their ship exploded once in orbit, and we had no way to know that reinforcements from your planet would come."

"Which is why you set up this camp." Rose nodded. "As a trap. Why not just tell us what that you don't want us here and let us go?"

"Humans aren't like that." Galen answered. "Your kind do nothing but lie and betray. So you'll take us to your planet, and then we'll destroy you."

"Oh, yeah, smart plan." Rose rolled her eyes. "Cause we're _so_ gonna let you do that. Besides, there're over seven-billion people on this planet, and your group consists of- what, thirty people?"

"We outnumber you." Galen folded his arms. "We're just the lookout crew. We don't even really look like this. We're using a perception filter that you left behind."

_Well, this isn't looking good._ Rose knew that there was no way she could let them in the TARDIS. The TARDIS key was still in her pocket, and the only spare had been given to Candace. "Where're my friends?" she asked again.

"That's not important." Galen told her. "We only kept you here because you're like us."

"I am not _like_-" Rose began, then stopped.

She had only just noticed, but all the Romans (or whatever they were called) had exactly the same eye color.

Brown.

The same shade of brown as her eyes.

"Rome," she muttered to herself, "was founded by Romulus and Remus. Who were raised by a _wolf_."

_Bad Wolf_.


	6. Barking at the Moon: Allons-y

Chapter Six

Allons-y

"A tape recorder?" Candace asked, flipping the metal device in her hands. After a bit of trial-and-error, she managed to start the tape over. Her and Ferb then immediately covered their ears as Phineas's screaming filled the cave. It only lasted a few seconds, and then ceased again.

"How did they get this recording?" Candace asked her silent brother. "Ferb, Phineas is in trouble and we can't even help him because we're _stuck_ in this _stupid cave!_" In frustration, she kicked the wall of rocks, which only resulted in a hurt foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" she screamed. "Ferb, is there any way you can get us _out_ of here?"

In response, Ferb grabbed the tape recorder and pulled a tool kit out of his pocket. He opened the machine and fiddled with it a bit. He pulled out some electronic parts from the recorder and started re-wiring them. Candace pretended to be interested for a minute or two, then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of the rock wall. Finally, Ferb stood up and placed the tape measure in front of the rocks. "Great! You're done!" Candace cheered. "_Now_ are we getting out of here?"

Ferb led her to the corner of the room, and covered his ears. Candace quickly followed suit, and soon realized why, as the rock wall behind them exploded. Candace coughed up dust, then looked around. The boulders were now particles on the floor, except for a few broken-up rocks against the wall. "Wow." Candace muttered. "_That _was impressive."

She leaned back against the wall, and felt her elbow slide into a sort-of panel. Instantly a doorway opened up in the wall behind them. "Oh," she rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me."

Ferb went into the passage first, with Candace quickly following, not wishing to be left alone. It led to a dark room. There was a single torch on the wall, with a slight fire burning, as if it was running out of fuel. Candace could only see the extent of the room, and two shadowy figures against the wall.

"Oh, thank goodness." one of the shadowy figures said, in the Doctor's voice. "Lock up the TARDIS, did you?"

"Hey, Candace." Phineas waved. "How've you been?"

"Phineas!" Candace ran over and hugged her brother.

"Ow! Candace! Hey, what happened?" Phineas asked, as Ferb also joined in the hug.

"Hey, I want a hug!" the Doctor mumbled, offended.

Candace shot him a glare through the dark. "How the heck did you get here?"

"Tranquilizers. The Lupans have got hundreds of them." the Doctor explained. "Should've remembered, really. Blimey, I'm getting old."

"Lupans?" Candace blinked.

"Yes, the natives of this planet." the Doctor shrugged. "Lupus IV, that is. Stopped a rebellion here in the Eighth regeneration. Only a few years in the future– mind, don't go telling them that. Now that I think of it, that explains why they didn't like me very much. Well, we should probably be going. Gotta save Rose."

"Where's Rose?" Phineas asked. It looked like he had only just realized she wasn't there.

"Probably at their camp." the Doctor shrugged. "She absorbed the Time Vortex once– long story, I'll tell it to you later. She took on the form 'Bad Wolf.' Unfortunately, now Lupans can sense themselves somewhere in her, as if she's one of them– which she's _not_, I might add. Now, we should probably save her before she gets herself into too much trouble and gets killed. That would certainly spoil an otherwise enjoyable trip. Come along, team!"

* * *

"Alien wolves." Rose muttered, struggling to get free of her ropes. "Of course. Hello, I'm the Bad Wolf, you may elect me your Queen and _let me out._"

The Romans weren't listening to her. They were working to break down the perception filter. A few more glowing eyes surrounded them in the forest, watching intently but not making an appearance. Rose then reached out on the ground with her hands and felt around her for something sharp. She found some sort of sharp rock and starting working on her ropes, which thankfully started to work. "Come on, come on, come _on_." she muttered.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Her ropes snapped, the Doctor and Flynn-Fletchers leaped out of a bush, the Doctor brandishing his sonic screwdriver and screaming "MARMALADE!", and the Romans' perception filter broke.

The human forms melted, and shaped into huge wolves. The Flynn-Fletchers stopped in their tracks, looking terrified. Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other.

"Queen Victoria?" Rose asked.

"Queen Victoria." the Doctor nodded. "Must be their home planet. Right, Lupans, I need you to listen to me. We can leave you alone, right now, and never bug you again. No humans will appear to bother you. You'll be left in peace.

Galen answered, looking pleased to be in his correct form. "Oh, Doctor, we no longer trust the promises of humans. You will take us to your planet. We far outnumber you and _will_ destroy your race."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm afraid that they're not _my_ race."

The wolves looked confused. "You look like them, you act like them." Galen responded.

"I'm afraid not." the Doctor smirked. "Ever heard of a Time Lord?"

The wolves howled in confusion and horror. "The Time Lords are extinct!" Galen called.

"Sorry, wrong." the Doctor grinned. "And you know what's so special about Time Lords? Time travel. I've seen the beginning and end of your race. You know what they call me? The Doctor."

More howls of horror came from the wolves. A few backed away, and one or two scampered off into the woods to join some of their brethren that were surrounding the camp.

"And you know what I can do?" the Doctor asked. "I can do this!"

He held up the sonic screwdriver as it emitted a loud ringing. The Lupans reached up to cover their ears with huge paws. The Doctor and kids took off. The Time Lord grabbed Rose's hand and whispered one word to her: "Run."

* * *

The five of them rushed towards the TARDIS, the Doctor leading the way. "They're definitely following us." the Doctor explained as they ran. "Hurry and we can get away."

"But shouldn't we be stopping them?" Phineas asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, of course. Gotta get to the TARDIS first."

Finally, the blue box came into view. "Get in, get in, _get in._" the Doctor told them, opening the door and shuffling them in.

He watched as the alien wolves came ramaging through the forest. They stopped just short of the box, letting out a low growl. "Later." he waved, then shut the door.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Phineas asked.

The Doctor ran to the console and started pressing switches and dials, while the Lupans howled outside. "Well, we're going to tell everyone currently on Earth that Lupus IV is bad news– don't go colonizing there, simple as that. Before that, we should probably save all the settlers that blew up in the atmosphere. Pop in and get them back to their home world– heck, maybe they can do the word-spreading for us. That'll save me a _load_ of paperwork. Especially if UNIT's still around by then."

"Shouldn't we do something about the Lupans?" Rose inquired.

"No, they'll be fine without human interference." he responded.

The Doctor then turned to the kids, a serious gaze in his eyes. "Now, you've seen how dangerous it is out there. It gets even worse, believe me. Are you sure you still want to come?"

There was a pause for a second. Then,

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Why not?"

The Time Lord slapped his forehead. "You kids are going to give me some serious trouble in the future, aren't you?"

Rose laughed. "More so than me, Doctor. I'm going to look so tame after a few adventures with them."

The Doctor laughed with her. "I doubt it, Rose Tyler." He grabbed a lever, and as he pulled it down, he yelled, "Allons-y!"

* * *

What the Doctor didn't see was a spaceship landing only a few feet away from the wolves. What he didn't know was after his TARDIS disappeared, the occupants of the ship streamed out, loaded with guns. The pack was scattered, as many were shot and others wounded. What he didn't hear was the one question the Lupans were asked before they were shot down: "Where is the Doctor?"


	7. Safe and Sound: The Sun is Going Down

Chapter Seven

The Sun is Going Down

**(AN: Alright, change of plans for this fic. I'm currently also writing a fantasy AU for Gravity Falls - it'll be called **_**Awake and Alive**_**. Also I'm catching up to myself in this fic, so here's the new deal: I will publish a chapter of **_**On Top of the World **_**this week, and next week I'll publish the first chapter of **_**Awake and Alive**_**. I'll alternate until I finish either one or the other. **_**Awake and Alive**_ **will probably be finished first, but you never know. I'm putting the synopsis for that fic at the bottom, kinda as advertising. Of course, I'm not giving up on this fic. Not for a while at least.)**

The TARDIS materialized in a small park. "1904!" the Doctor announced, throwing the doors open dramatically. "New York, if I'm not mistaken. You wanted to see History, I'll give you History!"

Candace tried walking out, but the Doctor put a hand on her chest. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

Candace blinked. "Going outside."

"In a skirt that short? Women's rights are still being decided." he turned to his other companions. "Go get into period clothes. I'll go investigate, make sure we're in the right time period. Be back in a jiffy."

Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned against the Console. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

"No, no, no!" the Doctor too quickly waved aside this suggestion. "Rose, you show them the closet. I'll meet you here. _Don't_ wander off."

He closed the door and grinned. Shoving his hands in his coat pockets, he walked off to take a look around. There were quite a lot of trees around, so he leaned against one of them, then looked up. "I can see you up there." he stated.

In response, a girl of about ten tumbled off of a tree branch. The Doctor jumped and caught her before she hit the ground, breaking her fall. "Ow!" he muttered. "You know, there are other ways down the tree!"

"Sorry." the girl muttered, standing up and straightening her pink dress. She looked down at her ripped stockings. "Oh, Grandmary's going to very upset."

"It's alright. I'll just send Candace a text and ask her to bring some more." he pulled out a phone and looked very bewildered once he flipped it open. Light shone on his face. "Oooh!" he grinned, then delicately began tapping tiny keys on the board. "These always fascinated me." he confided in the girl, who was looking at the phone with confusion. "The tiny little buttons are so adorable!"

"What's that?" the girl asked, cocking her head.

"A thing." he told her. He sent his text and then slid his phone back into his pocket, where it would be lost for a few more years, no doubt. "What's your name?"

"Sam." she smiled. "What's yours?"

"Doctor." he responded.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"You don't look like a Doctor."

"You don't look like a Sam."

"Sam's just a nickname. My full name's Samantha, but I decided that I like Sam more."

"Course you did, it's a great name." he leaned down close to the girl's face. "Has anything odd been happening around here?"

Sam thought for a second. "I don't _think_ so. Then again, I haven't been paying attention recently. We just got back from Vacation."

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant. Was it brilliant?"

"Are you from England?" she asked.

"No, just picked up the accent." he told her. "I've got a British friend. She'll be along in a bit."  
"Where is she?"

"That blue box." he pointed at the TARDIS, only a little ways ahead.

"Oh. I thought you were talking to yourself or something."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, I do that, too."

Sam contemplated this for a second. "You know, now that I think about it, there was this thing my Aunt was talking about."

"What was it?" the Doctor asked.

However, at that point, Rose came out of the box, wearing a period-appropriate dress, with a bright yellow color. Her hair up in a bun, and she waved to the Doctor. "Hello there!" she yelled, then tossed him the stockings. "Who's this?"

"Rose, this is Sam. Sam, Rose." the Doctor handed the stockings to Sam. "Might be a little big and slightly the wrong color, but hopefully nobody will notice."

"Thank you." Sam grinned. "Why do you have stockings in your box?"

"I have a _lot_ of things in that box." the Doctor told her. "For example– hello, kids!"

Candace, Phineas and Ferb then emerged from the TARDIS. Candace looked very uncomfortable in the red dress she now wore, though the boys didn't look annoyed by being in clothes that were a bit more fancy than their casual wear.

Sam's eyes widened. "Is that a _magic_ box?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, you could call it that."

"Are those your children?" Sam innocently inquired.

"No!" the Doctor and Rose immediately shouted.

"Those aren't _ours_." Rose told him. "We're not… well…"

"They're not ours." the Doctor finished for her. "They're just friends. _We're_ just friends. Well, when I say fri–" he caught Rose's look and decided to drop the subject. "Candace, Phineas, Ferb, this is Sam."

"Hi!" Phineas waved.

"Sam was just telling me about something _strange_ going on around here." the Doctor nodded. "Right, Sam?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. A few people are acting oddly. Polite people are rude, act like they don't know each other, things like that. Grandmary thinks they're just being weird."

The Doctor sighed. "No, no they're not just being weird. I figured the TARDIS wouldn't just take us to a nice quiet place. Things like this happen all the time around me."

"Do they?" Sam asked. "Sounds exciting."

The Doctor nodded, then turned to her. "Hold on. You said your name was Sam_antha_, right?"

She nodded. "I like Sam, though."

He thought for a second, shrugged, then went on. "Sam, why don't you show us around town? We should probably be investigating. Come on, team!"

"So we're a team now?" Phineas asked, following the Doctor and the young girl.

"Course." the Doctor smirked. "I'm the brains, Rose's the heart, you boys are the inventors and Candace is just the cool one nobody hates."

Candace shot him a glare, trying to figure out how to move in the period dress. "I would prefer a different title."

The Doctor thought for a second, then grinned. "I know! You can be the adult!"

Sam giggled. Rose and Phineas laughed. Candace shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

**Synopsis of **_**Awake and Alive**_**:**

**Mabel and Dipper are the twin heirs to the Kingdom of Pines. However, Mabel's tired of suitors trying to win her hand (it got old after a few weeks), so she comes up with a brilliant plan that involves her getting trapped in a tower with a Dragon, and Dipper rescuing her. However, on the way to Mabel's Tower, Dipper runs into two outlaw girls, Wendy and Pacifica, and they uncover a conspiracy that could destroy the Alliance of Kingdoms. **

**While Mabel is busy trying to make friends with a Dragon, Dipper struggles to save his sister and the Kingdoms, as well as figure out how to be a future King. Pacifica finds out that a past she's been trying to forget might very well be the key to saving the Kingdoms, while one of Wendy's biggest secrets- one that could turn everyone against her- is about to be revealed.**

**Four children are forced to grow up in a world that doesn't care, and a code in a Dragon's Hoard might be the doom of everything they know.**


	8. Safe and Sound: You'll Be Alright

Chapter Eight

You'll be Alright

**(AN: Sorry this is so short. I had writer's block.)**

Sam led the Doctor by the hand into town. She talked almost the whole way there. "My sisters will be so excited to meet you." she explained. "We all love new people and you all look so interesting. Can you teach us to do that trick with the magic box?"

"Maybe when you're older." he said.

"Oh." Sam nodded. "Is it difficult?"

"Very." he responded. "Magic is extremely difficult. But it's worth it. You know, I can even make the box _disappear_."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll show you when we solve this." he grinned. "It'll be fantastic. Right, Rose?"

Rose nodded, laughing. "Absolutely fantastic."

They were now wandering the streets of town. Candace, Phineas and Ferb looked astonished at everything surrounding them– the people, the shops, basically everything that screamed "1904." Rose looked less impressed, as she'd seen more amazing things with the Doctor every day. The Doctor barely looked phazed, his focus on the people Sam pointed out.

"That's Mr. Abbey." she explained. "My Aunt says that he's been a bit meaner than usual."

"Has he?" the Doctor asked, glancing back to make sure that none of his team was lost, then quickly looking back at the tall man in a bowler cap Sam pointed out.

"Yes. And that's Mr. and Mrs. Rubin. They just had another baby. They keep complaining that their friends are acting really confusingly, but I'm not sure how. We had to leave before Grandmary could catch us listening in."

"Okay, then, that's who we're talking to." the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran across the street, causing an automobile to skid to a stop, and the man inside to yell violently.

"Doctor!" Candace shouted, and pushed her way after him, yelling curses every time she tripped over the hem of her dress.

As Phineas, Ferb and Sam followed, Phineas turned to his brother and asked, "Should we tell her that we gave her a dress two sizes too big for her?"

Ferb shook his head. "This is the best thing we've done all school year."

The children caught up with the Doctor and Rose, who had stopped a startled looking couple in the middle of the road. The woman was carrying a young baby who appeared to be asleep. The Doctor pocketed his psychic paper and was talking vigorously, gesturing to Rose. He turned and saw the children. "And these are our relatives. We're taking care of them for the summer. It is summer, right, Sam? Thank you. Oh, I suppose you know Sam?"

Mr. Rubin laughed. "Yes, yes we do. Hello, Samantha."

Sam curtseyed, and missed the Doctor's eyes disappear into a cloud of thought for a second. He recovered quickly. "Anyway, I heard somewhere that people around here are acting oddly recently. You know anything about that?"

Mrs. Rubin nodded. "Yes, actually. Some of our neighbors in our apartment have been a lot ruder than usual. Not just that, but some of them don't seem to remember us. Even get our names wrong."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, that does sound serious. Candace, what do you think?"

Candace jumped when the Doctor said her name. "Oh, er… I don't know."

The Doctor nodded and pointed to her. "Exactly. I-don't-know. So let's go find out, eh? Thanks."

"No problem." the Rubins nodded.

The Doctor charged down the road, waving his sonic screwdriver aloft. "Adventure is out there!" he yelled, his companions struggling to keep up.

"Is he always like this?" Sam asked.

Rose nodded. "Oh, yeah."


	9. Safe and Sound: Come Morning Light

Chapter Nine

Come Morning Light

"This is where they live?" the Doctor asked Sam.

Sam nodded, looking up. "I think so. At least, I've seen them go in here loads of times."

The apartment was high in front of them. They glanced up at its tall windows. A pigeon flew off one of the roofs and over their heads.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. So let's tell their rude neighbors that a Time Lord is here to investigate, why don't we?"

"That sounds like a bad idea." Candace informed him. "If they're actually aliens, they probably wouldn't want some sort of time police attacking them."

"Aliens?" Sam looked confused. "What's that?"

"Someone who doesn't live on this planet." the Doctor explained.

Sam's eyes widened. "You mean like, from Mars?" Her eyes proceeded to widen even further. "Are _you_ from Mars?"

"Oh, Heck no!" the Doctor grinned. "Just a warning, though, the Martians are not very nice. Don't very much like fire, though. Though I like the term Time Police. Might use that at some point."

"Doctor, I agree with Candace." Phineas said. "It's dangerous to go in there."

"Fine. How about you, Sam and Ferb stand guard, while Rose, Candace and I go inside?"

"Why do I have to come?" Candace asked.

"Cause you're older. Plus, you missed out on most of the action last adventure."

"So did Ferb!"

"Yeah but Ferb's ten, and like you said, danger. Come along, friends!"

With that, he walked straight into the building (of course, after sonicing the lock). Rose shrugged and followed him, with Candace dragging her feet behind them.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the Doctor?" Phineas asked Sam.

"He's funny." Sam responded. "I like his hair. Are you aliens, too?"

"Probably not." Phineas shrugged.

"Oh. Cause your heads are a bit funny." Sam responded.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Phineas responded.

Sam looked up at the building. "They should've been out by now. I'm gonna go check and see what's going on."

"Alright." Phineas shrugged, and Ferb nodded at her as she went to the building. She tried the front door, but it was now locked.

"That's odd." she muttered. "I don't think he would lock that."

She tried the back, but it was blocked as well. She came back to the front of the building, but immediately dropped to the ground and held her fist in her mouth to keep from screaming. She glanced through the pruned bushes of the sidewalk to see two- well, they had to be aliens- dragging the boys' unconscious bodies away.

* * *

The Doctor walked through the hallways. "It's definitely quiet in here." he muttered.

"You'd think there'd be people out and about." Rose mentioned.

The Doctor winked at her. "Exactly. Unless they were hiding something. Candace, any ideas?"

Candace shook her head. "Maybe try a door and hope for the best?"

"Fantastic idea!" the Doctor grinned. "Just get behind me in case something goes wrong."

He walked to a random door and pushed it open. Strangely, it wasn't locked. He poked his head inside. "Hello! I'm the Doctor! Oh, sorry to intrude." He then closed the door and turned to his companions. "Run. Now."

The three of them took off down the hall. Candace could hear footsteps following them at a rapid speed. "Doctor! What the heck is behind us?" she called.

"I'll explain after we get out of here!" he yelled. He turned a corner and stopped. "Um, out a window sounds good." he muttered.

"No windows." Rose responded, stopping beside him. "And these guys are new."

"Maybe for you, but definitely not for me." the Doctor responded.

Candace slid to a stop when she realized that they'd been surrounded. Her eyes widened at the sight of the creatures. "Doctor, what are we up against right now?"

The Doctor looked her straight in the eye. "Zygons."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Eyes Open: Playing Soldiers

**(AN: Okay, this chapter is really short, and I'm really sorry about that. But we've been busy the past week; we're not going to be here next week either. Due to that, the next chapter of "Awake and Alive" will be posted on Saturday instead of Friday.)**

Chapter Ten

Playing Soldiers

Sam stayed in the bushes as the Doctor, Rose and Candace were led out down the street. Candace was yelling at the creatures, something about busting them, but the Doctor and Rose were silent, sending each other looks. Sam slowly got up the courage to follow them, careful to stay in the shadows. The Doctor treated her like a person, instead of just a little girl, and she definitely appreciated that. She wasn't going to let whatever those things were take her new friends without a fight.

The aliens eventually made it to a large street that was blocked off "for construction", a sign said. They went past it, and Sam watched as they went into a door that seemingly appeared out of thin air. She followed carefully, as one of the aliens conveniently left the door open. She gaped at the blinking lights surrounding the top of the walls, and the sound of whizzing electricity down every corridor.

She had lost sight of where her friends were taken, but she took a guess that they went down the right hallway, seeing as she could still hear Candace's protests. Bottling up her courage, she quietly followed. Eventually she reached one too many forks, and couldn't remember where anybody had gone. She suddenly heard footsteps, and backed against a wall, hiding behind a bend. One of the aliens was passing, carrying some sort of card. He didn't see the girl, and flipped the card down a slot in the wall. A door slid open in front of him, then slid closed as he went in.

_That card must open the doors._ Sam thought, getting excited. Finally, a real adventure! She hurried down corridors until she found a large, heavy box suitable for her plan. She hid behind an open door, waiting. Finally, another alien came in. Sam swung the box and hit him over the head. Thankfully, this seemed to work, and the alien slumped over. "Yes!" Sam cheered as she grabbed his card. "Samantha for the win!"

* * *

"So, this is the new Zygon ship." the Doctor said, glancing around the high-tech room. He'd been put in solitary confinement, due to the fact that the Zygons already knew who he was. "It's a bit more invisible from the outside than it used to be. And hiding right in the middle of New York, who would've thought?"

Suddenly something small came hurtling into his room, crashing onto the floor. Sam looked up, grinning. "Hi, Doctor! I got in, knocked a guard out, and got the key card thing!"

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said, closing the door quickly behind her so as not to attract attention from any passers-by. "What key-card?"

"This!" Sam grinned, showing him.

The Doctor took it and examined it, frowning. "They don't usually use key-cards. Their ships are more focused on organic structure. Which of course means that-"

"That they tend to use their biological structure more than they use technological advancements." Sam responded. She had learned half of these words from her sister, and didn't really know what they meant, but the Doctor seemed very impressed.

"Yes, good." he said. "It almost seems like they _want_ us to escape."

"So, these aliens are shapeshifters, then?" Sam asked. "And all the people who are acting weird are people who've been replaced?"

The Doctor once again looked surprised. "You're really smart for your age." he muttered. "Not that _that's_ unexpected, though, now that I think about it. The thing is, the people are still on this ship somewhere. The Zygons have to have a body print to keep impersonating somebody, meaning that the person has to still be alive and hooked up to some sort of machine."

"Meaning that anybody we meet could be a Zygon in disguise." Sam nodded. "Even the others."

"Especially the others." the Doctor said. "You stay here until I can get them out."

"No." Sam crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself. I want to help."

The Doctor smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's the spirit! But if we run into a Zygon in the hallway, let me do the talking this time. I don't know what could've happened to you if you hadn't been able to knock one out."

"I would've gone off running." Sam responded.

The Doctor nodded. "Definitely. Time to run again!"


	11. Eyes Open: Two Steps Ahead

**(AN: Again, sorry for the shortness and lateness. I completely forgot yesterday because we saw Age of Ultron! It was awesome! Quick question: Would anybody be interested if I posted a Reverse!Pines fic or two? Just wondering...)**

Chapter Eleven

Two Steps Ahead

Rose was extremely confused.

The Doctor had only managed to explain that the Zygons were shapeshifters who really didn't like him before he was whisked off to solitary confinement. Rose got that. What she didn't understand was why she'd been put in solitary as well, nor why she didn't seem to have any guards. The door was locked, true, but she was sure she'd be able to find her way out eventually. She'd tried a hairpin, but that had ended up breaking by accident, and she'd also tried looking for any secret passages out, but all she found was an old hairband, leading her to wonder how many people had ended up in this room.

When she heard footsteps running down the hall, however, she knew exactly who it was. She stood back as the Doctor pushed the door open, and crossed her arms furiously. "Took you long enough."

"Well, took as a while to find any rooms with other people in them." the Doctor shrugged. "Where was the first place I took you with both faces?"

"The year five-billion to watch the end of the world, and then… d'ya mean New Earth or the Sycorax spaceship we got stuck on?"

"Good enough." the Doctor shrugged. "Although, technically, I didn't _take_ you to the Sycorax ship, we got transported there."

"Your turn." Rose said. "What was the name of the Apologetic Shadow Monster on Starfall?"

"Oh, Kevin! I remember him!" the Doctor nodded. "He was quite nice, wasn't he? Even polite while he was trying to kill us."

Rose grinned. "Where's everybody else?"

"Well, we got these." the Doctor said, holding up a key card. "Sam knocked a Zygon out to get one and I managed to pickpocket another. She's off trying to find the kids."

"Wha, on her own?"

"Well, I told her no, and she snuck off while I wasn't paying attention. So, yeah, I guess."

"Are you talking about me?" came Sam's voice from behind them. As they turned around, she added, "Well, I know you are, because I've been here for a while. End of the World's in Five Billion? I have time, then."

"I'm here too!" Phineas added.

"Unfortunately, we _were_ talking about you." the Doctor said. "Don't do that again. What's your number?"

"1894, year I was born." Sam recited, rolling her eyes. "Yours?"

"2005." the Doctor said, then turned to Rose. "We decided that instead of asking questions, we'll just say a number each time. Pick one."

"221b." Rose shrugged. "Easy for me to remember."

"Like Sherlock!" Sam's eyes flashed. "Have you met Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"Better, we've met Sherlock!" the Doctor told her. "But that's another story for another time. Phineas, you got a number?"

"618." the boy shrugged. "It's an inside joke."

"Shouldn't be too hard to remember, then." the Time Lord clapped his hands together. "Now, if we can just find Candace and Fe-"

At that point, Candace and Ferb rounded a corner and came at them full-run. "I think we made them angry!" Candace yelled as she passed them.

"No kidding." Rose muttered. "Guess we better follow them, then."

"Kay, but if they go into a darkly lit room, we know they're Zygons." the Doctor mentioned as they heard the footsteps of several Zygons following them. He extended his hand to Rose. "Let's go."

* * *

They followed Candace and Ferb until they rounded a bend and managed to slide into the Doctor's original prison room. They hid there for a few seconds, catching their breaths. Phineas recovered first, and turned to Candace. "Candace, what did you give me for my last birthday?"

"A left-handed something tuner." she shrugged. "I don't remember everything."

"It's her." Phineas explained, then turned to Ferb. "What apocalypse did we survive?"

"We've survived, like, six." Ferb shrugged.

"Uh, the one where Isabella got the whole city wet."

"Pharmacists."

"Oh, that was you?" the Doctor slapped his forehead. "Of _course_ it was! That took _forever_ to fix!"

"Sorry." Phineas shrugged.

"And… um…" Candace thought for a second. "What was the first invention you built this summer? I don't know!"

"Rollercoaster. Think harder than that." Phineas rolled his eyes.

"What did you and Ferb go marathon last summer, then."

"Space Adventure." Phineas crossed his arms. "This is too easy, Candace."

"Well, I'm sorry, I think you're the real thing." Candace said. "And everyone here's the real thing, too, I'm assuming."

"Uh-huh." the Doctor said. "Pick a number."

"42." Ferb said without hesitation.

"Uh, three." Candace shrugged.

"Great, remember that number, that's going to be how we identify you." the Doctor said. "Now, everyone pay attention. We need to find out where they're keeping the civilians. Who's got a phone right now?"

Candace and Rose both raised their hands. Sam looked a little confused. "How do you have a phone right now?"

"We're from the future, we have handheld phones." Rose explained, showing hers to the girl.

"Oh." Sam's eyes widened, flipping the phone over in her hands.

"Right, we'll split up, then. Rose, Sam and Ferb, you're a team, and I'll go with Candace and Phineas. We'll keep each other on a phone conversation in case of emergency."

"Sounds good." Phineas nodded.

"Great." the Doctor said. "But I would like to know where the Main Deck is, if anyone can find out. I'd like to have a talk with whoever's in charge."


	12. Eyes Open: Showdown

Chapter Eleven

Showdown

"Splitting up was a terrible idea." Rose said the second the Doctor was out of earshot.

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

"Well, I think we should ask for directions, shouldn't you?" Rose suggested.

"But we're not Zygots." Sam reminded her.

"Zygons." Ferb corrected.

"Well, you see, they don't know that, do they?" Rose smirked. "They're shapeshifters, and we're prisoners. Remember? I'm going to go up to a Zygon soldier and ask directions. You kids hang around a corner and knock him out with something when he comes around. K?"

"Alright." Sam nodded. "Ferb, do you have something?"

Ferb, in response, pulled a wrench out of his pocket.

"Have you really not used that yet?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That's not important." Rose said. "Go."

* * *

"Splitting up was a horrible idea." Candace said.

"Would you stop saying that?" the Doctor groaned. "Besides, it's a bit late for that."

"So what's the plan, then?" Phineas asked.

"They go free the prisoners, we find the Captain of this ship and tell her to get off this planet."

"I don't remember you mentioning that before." Candace responded.

"I said I wanted to talk to the leader, and I meant it." the Doctor shrugged. "So, we're going to give ourselves up on the condition they take us to the main deck. Everyone down with that?"

"Sure." Phineas said, looking behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned around, but saw nothing there.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Phineas responded. "I'm keeping watch."

"Ugh." Candace slapped her forehead.

"Well, then, let's go." the Doctor ordered. "We're getting everyone off this ship safely if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

BAM! The Zygon fell to the ground.

"That was brilliant, Rose!" Sam said, poorly imitating a British accent.

"Don't; just don't." Ferb held up a hand as she tried to continue.

Rose looked a little concerned as she observed the Zygon. "He seemed suspicious, but told me where to go anyway. You don't think it's a trap, do you?"

"We'll be prepared this time, if it is." Sam grinned. "Are we moving or what?"

Rose nodded. "Right. We're close. Follow me and hope that there aren't any guards."

"That seems unlikely." Ferb noted.

"I know." Rose groaned. "But there weren't any around us, so…"

The three of them traveled until reaching a large metal room, locked by key-card again. And, once again, with no guards.

"Okay, this is definitely a trap." Rose said. "Sam, if anybody in there looks human, ask them something."

"I probably don't know most of them." Sam bit her lip.

"Get them to ask each other, then." Rose responded. "And after that, we're getting anybody here back into New York, because we don't want anybody hurt, yeah? So, get ready."

Rose slid open the door and looked inside. Inside were a group of people, apparently asleep, and all hooked up to a large machine in the center of the room. Losing no time, Rose rushed in and unhooked a woman. The woman blinked her eyes open and looked confused. "Where am I? I was in the park…" she muttered.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. Sam, do you know her?" Rose gestured behind her for the children to come in.

Sam looked at the girl, her eyes sparking with recognition. "Mrs. Whitney!" she ran over, then stopped short in front of her. "What did your two daughters sing in the Talent Show?"

As Mrs. Whitney gave an answer, very confused, Rose felt her phone buzz. She picked it up and answered it. "What's the number?"

"2005." the Doctor's voice responded, very agitated. "Yours?"

"221b. What's the problem?"

"Get the prisoners out, then follow my directions to where we are."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We've met the leader."

* * *

As Sam and Ferb led the very confused prisoners down the hallways, Rose trekked through the deserted ship until she reached the right door. She had Ferb's wrench up her sleeve in case a weapon was needed, and slid the door open.

Inside were hundreds of Zygons, and all were staring right at her.

Rose sighed and walked over to the middle of the room, where the Doctor stood with the Flynns, who looked none too impressed by their situation. In front of them was a Zygon, sitting on some sort of chair, in front of a control panel.

"There. The prisoners are out." the Zygon said, annoyed. "We actually keep our word, Doctor."

"I assure you, I still have no idea what you're talking about. Time travel." the Doctor shrugged. "Hey, Rose."

"What is going on?" Rose whispered to him.

"Oh, well, part of our negotiations was that they would release the prisoners, so they called all the guards back before you broke in. They know about that, by the way."

"So why weren't we guarded?" the Companion asked.

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Fair point." he turned to the leader. "Why _weren't _we being guarded?"

"Why, because we wanted you here." the leader said.

The Doctor looked confused. "Who, us? You _wanted_ us to reveal your spies and destroy whatever plan you had?"

"Our plan was to attract your attention." the Zygon explained. "And I'd say that succeeded." She tossed a piece of paper at the Time Lord, who looked over it. Rose looked over his shoulder, and the kids turned toward them curiously.

"These are coordinates." the Doctor said.

"Exactly. You're needed." the Zygon said. "Get right to it."

The Doctor looked up. "You could have just asked. What else did you do?"

The Zygon laughed. "Like we'd tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, crossing her arms. "Are some of us Zygons, then?"

"Unfortunately, no." the leader sighed. "All of our members are here. If they weren't, you'd figure it out quickly enough. The Doctor is intelligent, I'll admit, and would realize something was different before we could even do anything to him. So you're all safe for now."

"So we'll just leave?" Candace asked. "We can do that?"

"If you go to those coordinates." the leader sighed. "Then you can get off my ship."

* * *

"And the Sontarans are weak in the back of the neck." the Doctor said.

Sam made a note on a piece of paper. "Got it."

"Right, then, you'll be ready for anything." the Doctor winked at her. "I'll be back."

"Soon?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." the Doctor told her. "In the meantime, you stay on top of things, Sam. And remember, I can change faces!"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I will! Bye!"

"Goodbye!" the Doctor called, and went into the TARDIS.

"So, are you going to tell us who that was?" Rose asked as the Doctor ordered the TARDIS to their new destination.

"Oh, Sam?" the Doctor asked. "When she was Twenty-two, my fourth regeneration crash-landed here. She became my companion. And I always wondered how she got so lucky with those monsters. I guess it was me! Now," he turned to the others, a twinkle in his eye, "Who's ready for some more fun?"

* * *

As soon as the group had left, the Zygon leader punched in some coordinates to take them back to the rest of the fleet.

"Do you think they know?" a guard asked her.

"Oh, I suppose the Doctor suspects." the leader shrugged. "They'll soon figure it out. We did our job, and that's it. We'll deliver the prisoner and the technology to Command, and then we're done with this."

The ship sped off.

* * *

**AN: Right, I'm really excited for the next episode. Let's just say it's a Doctor-lite episode that you're all going to LOVE! It will be very Blink-influenced, but I think it'll be good. And sorry for the cop-out ending, I was focusing so much on the next episode that I forgot that I needed to finish this one. (O_O) Oh well!**


	13. Focus: Keep Your Eyes Open

Chapter Thirteen

Keep Your Eyes Open

"Stacy, it's _my_ turn to pick a game!"

"It was your turn last time!"

"No, it wasn't! _You_ picked the game last time!"

Stacy sighed and rubbed her forehead. Candace hadn't gotten back from her "school outing" with her brothers, so she couldn't call on her to bail her out. And Ginger was being relentless. "Alright, fine. Go pick a game if you want."

Ginger smirked and ran over to the game cabinet, where the Hiranos' extensive supply of board games was kept. Stacy went over to the Cabinet and got them some crackers, picking a boring food specifically to annoy her younger sister. Ginger had pulled out _Kleptocracy _and was setting the pieces up.

"That game _again_?" Stacy groaned. "You beat me at that _every time_, and you know it."

"No, I don't." Ginger smiled innocently.

Stacy sighed. It was absolutely pointless arguing with her sister about _anything._ "Whatever."

A few rounds in, however, the lights went out. "That's weird." Stacy muttered. "The backup generator should kick in in a bit."

But it didn't. Stacy got up to check on it, but tripped over something, and scattered game pieces across the floor. "Darnit, Ginger, if you're not gonna eat your snack you should at least pick it up!"

"You ruined the board!" Ginger groaned.

"I was losing anyway." Stacy admitted. She pulled a window open. "Huh. Everyone else's lights are on."

"Maybe we're being robbed!" Ginger suggested, a tone of excitement in her voice. Stacy figured there was probably a Fireside Girl's patch for Getting Robbed.

"With people outside who could easily catch them in the act?" Stacy asked. "I don't think so."

At that point, her phone rang. Stacy picked it up. "Candace is trying to send me a Video Message." she told Ginger. "Get out of the frame."

In response to this, Ginger moved closer to the phone.

Stacy pushed her out of the way and hit the "answer" button.

She was surprised to see a background behind her friend that looked very high-tech. It had a gold glow, and a large table- or something- sticking out of the ground with a lot of buttons on it. But what worried her was Candace. The teenage girl looked straight into the phone and asked, "Stace, what day is it?"

Stacy glanced at Ginger, who'd edged into the frame again, and pushed her out of the way again. "Uh, the second of October. Why?"

"What _year_?"

Stacy answered her.

Candace sighed. "Good. Day we left. You were right, Doc."

A tall man edged into the frame. He had brown hair that stuck up like a porcupine, and a blue suit on. "Oh! 'Ello, there!" he said, with a British Accent. "Kinda hard to see you in the dark. You must be Stacy. And that's… Pepper? Ginger, oh right. Sorry 'bout that. Don't push her out of the way, Stacy, you're gonna need to keep her close to you."

Stacy glanced at the man, and something clicked in her head. "Hey! I know you! You're the guy on those DVD Easter Eggs!"

The man- the Doctor, they called him- frowned. "What DVD Easter Eggs?"

"You know, 'the angels have the phone box.' That stuff. I've got that on a T-Shirt."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "_What's_ got my phone box?"

"Pay attention." Candace scolded the two of them. "Stace, you're in trouble. A whole lotta trouble."

"Oh dear." Stacy whistled. "What'd I do this time? Did I get an F in a class or something? Is my Mom coming back to yell at me about it?"

"You're Mom's not there?" the Doctor asked. "You're home alone?"

Neither Stacy or Ginger responded. This guy was with Candace, but they still weren't going to tell someone they didn't know that they were home alone.

However, the Doctor seemed to guess this. "Blimey, this is going to be even worse than we thought." he muttered.

Candace looked even more worried. "Doctor, fill them in. I'm gonna go check on my brother."

The Doctor nodded and edged into center frame, as Candace moved away. "Both boys are in the Hospital Wing. Straight to your left, can't miss it. Oh, and girls, that's Rose, holding the phone. She's here, too."

"Doctor." said an exasperated girl's voice, again with a British accent.

"Right." the Doctor nodded. "Listen. Pay attention. Both of your lives are in danger. Your only hope for survival is listening to what I have to say. This isn't a prank, girls, and you're gonna have to believe me on this. You live in the same neighborhood as the Flynn-Fletchers, so it shouldn't be too hard." He sighed. "There's an alien in your house. And not a friendly one, either. We call it a Respice. It's an Alien that's extremely brutal, extremely bloodthirsty, extremely intelligent, and extremely hard to kill. Especially since it's mostly invisible to the human eye."

"Comforting." Stacy muttered.

"Yeah, must be." the Doctor nodded. "Normally it doesn't attack a Mother with young, but unfortunately it must have arrived after your parents went out and now it thinks you live by yourselves. Or at least, without a parent to protect you. We accidentally encountered one on the planet Iafrone. It got Ferb- yes, he'll be fine- and while we were distracted it got into the TARDIS."

"Is that the Phone Box?" Stacy asked.

"Yep." the Doctor nodded. "Again, Respice are extremely intelligent, and managed to land the TARDIS in the last place it got to. Then, for some reason, it sent the ship back. Probably since it had no use for it anymore. But it figured out how to block today from the ship's databases. We're trying to fix the problem, but right now we're stuck spiraling through the Time Vortex, because I was stupid enough to pilot this ship out of here before realizing it had tampered with the controls. If we land yesterday, we risk causing a time paradox. If we land tomorrow, we risk missing our chance to stop the Respice. So I'm really sorry, but every minute it takes to fix this, another minute goes by in your time stream. We're stuck here until we can solve the problem, and you're on your own."

"So, we're stuck on our own with a vicious alien monster stalking us." Ginger summed up. "I say we go to Isabella's place."

"Sorry, that's not an option either." the Doctor explained. "The Respice'll have blocked all the exits from the outside. Which is why it took so long for the power to go out. Then it snuck in through a tunnel, and cleaned up after itself."

"You seem to know a lot about this Impossible Creature." Stacy mentioned.

"Well, yeah, when I was a kid I had to do a paper on em." the Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "And I thought it'd be a good idea to capture one and adopt it as a pet to study. Didn't end well. Rose, stop laughing."

The camera was shaking now as the girl holding the phone laughed. "Sorry." she managed. "I know this is serious but… you had to do a school _paper_?"

"I was a child once, Rose Tyler." the Doctor responded. "Anyway, kids, each gender has a prefered method of killing. If it's a guy, it'll attack you head-on, and your best hope is to hit it over the head with a baseball bat. If it's a girl, you're in trouble. Which you are, because we're pretty sure that's what's going on with Ferb.

"Now, the way the girls attack is specifically designed to torture its victim psychologically before it dies. She'll have stung one of you already, if I'm not mistaken. Probably soon after the power went out. You won't have felt it. Her sting will be loaded with poison, and the poison will work its way to damage your five senses.

"First, your sense of taste will disappear. Then your sense of smell. After that, hearing, then touch, and finally sight. You'll be trapped in your own head, with nothing to do but think. And then she'll appear out of nowhere and stop you thinking with a second dose of poison. All this'll happen within an hour, which has already started ticking, because her poison refreshes itself every sixty-seven minutes. She'll likely go for the stronger first, get rid of the one most likely to be a threat, but we can't guarantee that.

"So light some candles. Put some loud music on. Eat something. Then the one who hasn't been stung will have to grab some sort of weapon. The Respice'll have to become visible in order to sting- which is why she cut the power, she wouldn't want to be seen. We'll be there as soon as we can. Just try as hard as you can to survive. The phone power'll wear out in a sec, so watch out. Stay safe. Good luck. Oh, and something else. If yo-"

The phone screen turned black, plunging the sisters into darkness.

"What just happened?" Ginger asked.

"I dunno, but I can't get my phone on." Stacy told her. "I'll get some candles on, you grab some sort of Fireside-Weapon of some kind."

Ginger nodded. They both knew better than to doubt the word of someone who the Flynn-Fletchers trusted, even though they weren't sure how exactly they knew each other. While Ginger made her way to her room in the darkness, Stacy lit some candles on the Fireplace.

Ginger came down in a minute or two, with a kitchen knife. "It's the best I could find." she apologized, then coughed as the candle smoke blew into her face. "Really? The least you could do was light some scented candles, Stace."

Stacy paused. "I did."


	14. Focus: Night Visions

**(AN: PHINEAS AND FERB IS ENDING TODAY!**

**I can't tell you how upset I am about this. This was my favorite show for the longest time. Now it's somewhere around #3 or #4, but it's still one of the best shows on TV, and now it's about to leave. I hope that at some point we'll return to Danville, but there isn't much hope for that.**

**If you want a good song for the end of the show, try "A Little More Homework (Single)" from _13: the Musical_ [make sure it's the single version, it should be one of the last tracks on the album], "The Parting Glass" [there are several versions of this, but I prefer the _Walking Dead_ version], "Never Grow Up" and "Long Live" by Taylor Swift or "Some Things are Meant to Be" from _Little Women_. And, of course, the song that this fix is named after, "On Top of the World" from Imagine Dragons.**

**And to honor this amazing show, have a new chapter! It's nice how it worked out that I could post this on the show's final day, huh?)**

Chapter Fourteen

Night Visions

"Why on earth did she think _you _were the stronger one?" Stacy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ginger responded, stomping her foot.

"Does that mean you lost your sense of taste already? Is that why you didn't eat anything?"

"Those crackers _always _taste like cardboard! How was I supposed to notice anything?"

Stacy took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. We're going to be okay. Specifically, you're going to be fine. What did you bring?"

Ginger waved the kitchen knife helplessly. "I couldn't find anything in the dark!"

Stacy groaned. "Well, that probably won't do much, but I'll keep it around. What else can we do?"

"Hit it over the head with this?" Ginger said, pulling a baseball bat seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you pull that out in the first place?" Stacy sighed. "Give me that."

Ginger started to hand it to her, then suddenly dropped it on the ground. "Sorry!" she yelled, fumbling around and struggling to pick it up again. Her hands moved over it a few times before she managed to grip it. She tried stumbling towards her sister, but toppled over.

"Ginger?"

"I… I don't know what…" Ginger mumbled, trying to stand back up.

"No, no, stay there." Stacy said. "Give me a second."

She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer- thankfully the power outage hadn't caused them to melt too much. She ran back into the living room and dumped the ice on Ginger's head, waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

"Did you throw something at me?" Ginger asked, reaching down to try and feel the ice cube that had fallen on the ground. She finally turned around and looked down at it. "Is that ice?"

"Well, your sense of touch is gone." Stacy nodded. "That definitely sucks."

"I can't _do_ anything!" Ginger yelled, pounding a fist to the floor, not even reacting to that.

"Okay, let's just focus on the issue at hand, here." Stacy said, sitting down next to her sister. "How are we gonna communicate when your hearing goes?"

"I know both American and British sign language." Ginger suggested.

"I don't."

"Oh. And I can't write anything."

"And then after that your sight will go for who knows how long."

"Now would be a great time for Phineas and Ferb to bust in here with a baseball launcher or something."

"Yeah, but it looks like we're on our own this time." Stacy responded. "What did the Doctor call the alien thingy?"

"Respice." Ginger told her. "Which I'm pretty sure is a Latin word, just give me a minute to think of it. Isn't it weird that an alien species is named with a Latin word? It makes you wonder-"

Stacy let Ginger talk, knowing that the more she spoke, the less attention she'd give her current situation. She glanced down at the baseball bat in her hands, weighing it softly. She was going to have to try to knock out an invisible creature before it could do anything to Ginger. Stacy wasn't good at that stuff, though. The last time an apocalypse happened in Danville, Stacy stayed at home and watched some cheesy horror movies. She couldn't think of any fighting moves off the top of her head. If she had been stung, Stacy imagined, Ginger would have been perfectly capable to take care of this problem. Maybe the Respice had been right- maybe Ginger was the stronger one.

"Stacy?" Ginger said, a little quieter.

"Yeah?"

"The Doctor said he was stuck in the Time Vortex, right?"

"Something like that."

"There's a Time Machine in the museum. Maybe they could use that."

"How would that work?"

"I dunno."

Stacy thought for a bit. If they could get to the Time Machine in the museum, and it actually worked, then the Doctor could get back and help them. But how would he get to the Time Machine? If they went afterwards, or sent the Flynns tomorrow, it would cause a paradox. "You haven't met any time travellers in the Fireside Girls' troop, have you?" Stacy jokingly asked.

"Yeah, but she won't be of any help."

"Wait a second," Stacy sat up. "You actually have?"

"Uh, yeah. She had super curly hair, kinda like Mérida, 'cept blonde."

"And this wasn't important information _at all_?"

"I figured you wouldn't be interested."

"Ginger, you met a- nevermind. Not important. How can we contact her?"

Ginger shrugged. "We only saw her once, on a field trip."

"Well then, what are we supposed to do?"

"I think we just have to resort to leaving you with a baseball bat and hoping that you can actually knock it out."

"Yeah, cause that'll work just as well."

"C'mon, Stace, you can totally do it. Just pretend the alien's head is a golfball and you're playing minigolf."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Sure it is, you just have to swing a couple times and make sure you don't get hit" Ginger shrugged.

"Maybe we should just burn our way out." Stacy said, gesturing to the candles. "I don't think Mom would be too mad at us for burning the house down if it was to save your life. What do you think?"

Ginger didn't respond, instead staring off into space.

"Ginger?" Stacy raised her voice. Ginger didn't respond. "Oi! Kid!"

Stacy finally moved in front of her sister. "Hey, Ginger!"

Ginger looked surprised, then a little bit worried. "_And_ there goes my hearing."


	15. Focus: Skyfall

Chapter Fifteen

Skyfall

"Okay." Stacy said to herself, trying to calm down. "It's a bit too late to burn out an exit, cause by then your sight'll be gone. I can't use my phone to contact anyone, and all the exits are blocked. What are we going to-" she paused, then smiled and glanced out the window. "That's it!" she yelled. She ran to the window and tried to open it, unsurprised to find it stuck. She tried throwing something through it, but it just bounced back. "No idea how she did _that._" Stacy muttered.

"Do you need a flashlight?" Ginger asked.

"Yes." Stacy responded quickly, then remembered that Ginger couldn't hear her and nodded.

"There's one in the kitchen drawer, and a guide to Morse Code in my Fireside Girl's book, on the table." her sister said.

Stacy nodded. "I'll be right back," she said, hoping that Ginger got the message and her sight didn't go out while Stacy was gone. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the flashlight, hoping that it had a battery, and Ginger's handbook. She ran back and to the window, flipping through the pages and finding the one she wanted. "Good." she muttered and started flashing symbols towards the houses across the street.

⦁⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁—⦁⦁ ⦁ — — ⦁ ⦁ — — ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ — ⦁ ⦁ — ⦁ — ⦁ — —

⦁⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁—⦁⦁ ⦁ — — ⦁ ⦁ — — ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ — ⦁ ⦁ — ⦁ — ⦁ — —

⦁⦁⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁—⦁⦁ ⦁ — — ⦁ ⦁ — — ⦁ ⦁ ⦁ — ⦁ ⦁ — ⦁ — ⦁ — —

"I can't tell what you're flashing, but I'm hoping it'll be of some help?" Ginger asked. She saw Stacy tense and assured her, "No, my sight's not gone yet, but I can't see out the window.

"Okay." Stacy nodded and started flashing again, eventually just resorting to the first word.

"Stacy?" Ginger called. "You're gonna kill that thing, right?"

"Well," Stacy scratched her arm. "I don't know about _kill_ing it, I'm not very good at combat and-" she turned around to see her sister, watching her and trying to figure out her words.

Stacy sighed and smiled. "I'm gonna protect you, Ginger, or I'm gonna die trying."

Ginger smiled, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she called out, "My sight's gone. Grab the bat."

Stacy ran to her side and picked the baseball bat up off the floor, and grabbed the kitchen knife just in case, tucking it into her belt. She picked her sister up and placed her against the wall, and then stood in front of her.

"Okay, let's hope this works." she muttered, and waited.

* * *

Only a minute later, a figure emerged from the darkness. And it wasn't that Stacy just hadn't seen her before- the monster literally came out of the dark that surrounded them. Stacy bit her lip to keep from yelling and stared at the creature.

The Respice had an indistinguishable body, but Stacy thought it looked to have the body of some sort of cat with scales covering it, as black as the night it came from. A scorpion-like tail with the problematic poison sting at the end of it arched over her back and she had the head of- what _was_ that head anyway? It was like a tiger's shape, with small pig-like ears, four horns protruding from her head and a long, horse-like snout, and six black eyes, pitch-black and pupiless. The Respice hissed, moving forward on four clawed feet.

Stacy glanced from the creature, to her sister, and then to the creature again. She sighed and charged.

The Respice seemed surprised by the attack, but reared up on her hind legs and let out a loud hiss, swiping at the air. Stacy ducked under her claws and hit her stomach with the bat, before ducking away. That appeared to do nothing, and the Respice simply spun around to face her new target, now growling.

Stacy threw the bat aside and grabbed the knife, holding it out. "Look! Sharp thing! Get away!" she yelled, but the Respice didn't seem bothered in the least. She pounced, and Stacy threw the knife in front of her, looking away as it collided with the scales.

The monster yelped and jumped back, and Stacy glanced up hopefully, but the Respice simply pulled the knife out and flung it aside as if it was a thorn, more of a nuisance than a wound.

"Okay, we're in trouble." Stacy said.

At that moment, her bookshelf on the opposite wall swung open. The Respice whipped its head towards it, hissing again. And from the new passage leaped a small, semi-aquatic, turquoise agent.

"Perry!" Stacy yelled as the platypus leaped onto the Respice's head and grabbed her horns.

The Respice fell backwards onto the ground to try and pry the platypus off, but Perry held on. Using this distraction, Stacy ran for the kitchen knife again and held it up, charging again at the alien. By this point, Perry had jumped from the Respice's head and was now leaping backwards, letting the alien follow him away from Ginger and Stacy.

Stacy stabbed the creature again, this time in the leg. The alien yowled and pulled it out once more, but Stacy now grabbed onto its neck and tried flipping it over. Though she had no such luck, Perry reached into his hat and pulled out what looked like darts, gesturing for Stacy to keep the creature in place.

Stacy let go of the Respice's neck as the alien had turned to bite at the human girl, and started to turn towards her. Stacy looked around her, and saw the Kleptocracy board at her feet. "Here goes nothing!" she yelled as she pulled the board off of the ground and threw it at the Respice's face.

The board hit the monster, who backed up and tried to swipe it off. At that point, Perry shot it with a dart, then threw three more at it to be safe. The Respice knocked the board off and turned towards him, waving her tail menacingly and prowling closer.

At that, a something began to hum near Stacy. She looked behind her and saw something appear out of nowhere, starting with a small bulb on top. It appeared to be a blue telephone booth of some kind. Then she understood.

"The angels have the phone box." she whispered, as the door swung open and the Doctor charged through, followed by a young blonde girl and Candace, all yelling something that sounded like "Peanut Butter!"

The Respice started to hiss again at the unwelcome sight of reinforcements, and started to back away. Stacy turned towards Perry, but saw that he had vanished. She saw, however, a beaver-like tail behind the game cabinet.

_Of course. Can't let Candace see him._

The Respice looked like the tranqs Perry had given her were taking effect, as she sat down and raised her claws slowly, blinking her eyes drearily. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground, shaking the house.

"Did you tranquilize her?" the Doctor asked, and Stacy turned around to see the three newcomers looking a little confused.

"Uh, yeah. You showed up a bit late." Stacy said.

"Apparently. Where did you even get tranquilizers?" the Doctor inquired.

"Uh… Ginger. She's a Fireside Girl."

The Doctor looked confused, but the girl behind him and Candace nodded. "Makes sense," the girl noted, and Stacy remembered that she was called Rose. "I was a Fireside Girl once, we did all sorts of weird stuff."

"Yeah, where _is_ Ginger?" Candace asked.

Stacy gestured to the wall, where Ginger still sat, humming to herself.

"Ah, so she went for the younger one. Her mistake." the Doctor said. "Good thing you had tranquilizers, though, otherwise we would've all had to corral her into the TARDIS and trap her there, which I don't think she would like."

"Who cares what that thing likes?" Stacy glared at the sleeping alien on her floor.

"Not _her_, the TARDIS." the Doctor shrugged. "I've already got a horse in there somewhere and she's mad enough as it is. We'll have to transport her back home while she's asleep, however. I hope the TARDIS doesn't mind that."

"Please, she's already taken us on enough detoirs." Rose groaned.

"Yeah, we were supposed to follow the Zygon's coordinates, and we ended up almost killing Ferb and Stacy and Ginger." Candace interjected.

"That _is_ true," the Doctor nodded, "but I'm thinking you guys are going to need a break before we follow up on the Zygons."

"How did you guys even get here?" Stacy asked, side-stepping so that Candace couldn't see her Platypus sneaking towards the hidden exit.

"Oh, well you sent for help from _somebody,_ not sure who, and he sent a Pharmacist/High School Science Teacher in a time machine to help us." the Doctor shrugged. "We'd managed to park in Ancient Rome, and thankfully he could trace us to there. We were going to ride back with him, but he wandered into the TARDIS and hit something, which freed up today again, thank Heaven."

"Great," Stacy said, watching Perry give a wave and swing the hidden entrance closed. _I wish we could've known about _that _exit before this mess._ "So, Candace, is _this_ the boys' history teacher?"

"Uh, yes?" Candace glanced around the room, nervously avoiding Stacy's eye. "But sometimes he takes us on field trips."

"Thoughout the time-space continuum." Rose mentioned.

"Ok, wow." Stacy looked at the ship. "And I'm guessing you couldn't tell us because Spiderman-logic?"

"Actually, I didn't think of telling anyone, but it's mostly because the Doctor doesn't want too many companions at once." Candace shrugged. "Sorry."

Stacy whistled and gestured around her. "It is _perfectly_ fine if I don't go on these weird sciencey-weincey space trips."

"_Sciencey-weincey?"_ the Doctor looked very upset.

"You'll get it later." Stacy waved her hand carelessly. "So when is that poison gonna wear off?"

"Oh, about another hour." the Doctor said. "Ferb's already waking up in our hospital corridor. Speaking of which, we've gotta get the Respice out of here. Are you going to need anything?"

"Um, The power back on and maybe our exits unblocked?" Stacy crossed her arms.

"Right. I'll be done with that five minutes ago." the Doctor said, and suddenly the lights flickered on. "Or right now. Guess I'm slow. Anyway, can you help us drag this unconscious alien into my Police Box Spaceship?"

* * *

The Doctor hesitantly allowed Stacy to take as many selfies as she wanted of both the inside and outside of the TARDIS, but warned her not to put them online unless she wanted UNIT breaking down her door. As the Police Box disappeared, Stacy cleaned off the kitchen knife and left it in the sink, put the furniture back together and placed the Kleptocracy board on top of the kitchen table. She grabbed two bowls of chips and sat next to her sister, blasting happy music through her radio. She waited for a while, and eventually Ginger started grasping at the carpet around her. The younger Hirano stood up and started walking around, feeling her way through things. She then covered her ears and yelped. "Stacy! Your music is _so_ loud!"

Stacy laughed, and then Ginger blinked open her eyes. She glanced around the room, then back at her older sister, grinning. "Nice job, sis."

"Now," Stacy held out her hands carefully. "Are we going to tell Mom this or not?"

"Definitely not!" Ginger laughed, and ran over to her sister, throwing her arms around her.

Stacy hugged her back, then muttered, "Mom's still gonna kill me if we're up past bedtime."


End file.
